


Miracles And Disappointments

by tomy



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomy/pseuds/tomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know how incredible Kitt's life is - how amazing it is that he is alive - never mind the rest of his individualism." He smiled gently at her. Catching her expression, his smile faltered. "They didn't believe you? That you've created and work with an A.I"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles And Disappointments

 

 

Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, Larson and Hasselhoff probably want to shoot me for all the whumping anyway :-P   
Author's Notes:  This one came out of left field, then proceeded to do a sharp U-turn in the middle of being written.  I'm not sure I like this fic - but if asked, I may continue with the next section - I dunno.....   
 

**_Miracles and Disappointments_**   
by tomy

     "Good Morning!" Michael cheerfully called as he climbed into the trailer.

     Peering over her coffee mug, in her chair in front of the computer console, Bonnie just glared.  The object of her annoyance grinned more widely, fairly bouncing towards the sleek, black car parked at the rear.

     Groaning as he strolled by her.  "What have you had, and can I have some?" she attempted to lighten her own mood with dry humour.

     Taking a good look at his friend, Michael stopped, turned back around and dropped to a crouch beside her chair. "You okay?" His grin disappeared, his face lighted with concern instead.

     "Yes, I'm fine."  The dismissal didn't work as well as she thought it would.

     Placing a hand over hers on the arm of the chair, he waited for her to put her mug down. "I know you went out with friends last night.  At first I thought you might have had a bit too much joy."

     "I don't get drunk, Michael."  There was a hard edge to her voice.  "Just like you don't get drunk anymore."

     He ignored the tone, but acknowledged her words.  "Then what?  Did something happen?"

     His concern touched her.  She also noticed that Kitt's scanner was now tracking slowly - letting her know he too was paying attention.

     Her coffee mug now forgotten, she looked directly into the level blue eyes before her.  "You sure you want to hear about my woes?"

     His expression didn't change.  "If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked." He squeezed her arm gently, encouraging her, hoping she'd finally open up a little bit to him.

     "I don't know if I can honestly say anything is **_wrong_**.  It's more that..." she heaved a frustrated sigh as she searched for the words to explain herself.  "It's more that I no longer fit in."

     Michael shook his head in slight confusion, "fit in where?  With whom?"  When she didn't answer, when it was clear she was struggling, he took a different path. "Who did you see last night?"

     Here was a simple question she could answer.  "A few old friends from MIT."

     "People you went to school with?" She nodded her response.  "People who know about computers and A.I. technology?"

     "Yes."

     "I hear a **_but_** in there."

     Bonnie looked over his head at Kitt, at the wondrous miracle they worked with, lived with, took far too much for granted.  "Michael have you ever considered what we do here?"

     He followed her line of sight, beginning to understand her dilemma. "Despite what you all might think of me, I do realise the gift in our midst."

     Her eyes shot to his, surprised by his blunt honesty.

     "I know how incredible Kitt's life is - how amazing it is that he is **_alive_** \- never mind the rest of his individualism."  He smiled gently at her.  Catching her expression, his smile faltered. "They didn't believe you?  That you've created and work with an A.I.?"

     She shook her head. "First, I didn't create him.  But that aside - no; they didn't believe a word I said.  Not that I could tell them about Kitt - not completely."

     Michael shifted his hand to lace his fingers with hers. "Let me ask you a question?"  She nodded, still looking wistfully at the Trans Am, her eyes following the slow movements of the scanner.  "Does it really matter what they think?"

     Her eyes darted angrily to his, then away. "I knew you wouldn't understand." Bonnie tried to stand, to yank her hand from his.  He kept a firm hold, moving to block her from standing.

     "I do know, Bon.  Of anyone here, I understand.  You think I don't know?  That I'm not aware of what it's like to want to fit in?  I left my life behind for this - and as much as I love being here, of how much I love all of you - there are days.  Days when I see people I once knew."  Her expression changed to a mixture of amasement and concern.  He smirked.  "I have run into people I knew in my old life - officers, co-workers, even a family member from time to time.  It is a small world with all the  traveling we do.  Hell, some of the badges we work with I knew in the Academy."  He shrugged sadly.  "What you have to decide is what matters to you; what's more important.  Fitting in with your old friends, or the work we do here."

     "I know it should be that simple, but last night, as they all looked at me as if I'd grown a second head - as they laughed disbelieving.....  I just wanted to call Kitt, to prove to them that A.I. is possible.  It's not far fetched, or science fiction.  I realise that Kitt is a miracle, that there may never be another advanced A.I. like him."

     Michael shook his head slowly. "Kitt isn't a one off."  Bonnie was now looking at him as if he'd grown a second head.  He answered with a single word, "Karr."

     Her mouth open and shut.  Michael was right.  As screwed up as Karr may have been, he was a fully functioning A.I.,  as advanced as Kitt - though he had never been given the opportunity to grow in the manner Kitt's encouraged on a daily basis. "You're right," she finally spoke slowly.

     He gave her a sad look.  "Now you know why I don't have any long standing relationships.  Not only does the traveling my job requires interfere, but my bond with Kitt boggles everyone." He held up a hand as she began to speak.  "I also know what you're feeling.  People who don't think we're worth our spit, that what we do is redundant.  They can't see how rewarding it is." He tipped his head as he turned to look at his partner, smiling at how the scanner was tracking - almost in on itself as Kitt did when he was embarrassed - Kitt's equivalent of blushing.  "If we're honest with ourselves - and not overly selfish, we have everything we need right in front of us."

     "You amaze me sometimes."

     Bonnie's words caused him to turn back and focus on her, a darkness entering his tone.  "I am selfish, Bonnie. You know that.  I want more some days - sacrificing Kitt, and you, and Devon in that selfishness."

     Bonnie contemplated that for a moment.  "Yes, you can be.  On the other side of that coin - how many times have you been willing to sacrifice your life?"

     "Shall I pull up hospital records?" Kitt entered the conversation dryly.

     This time Bonnie stopped Michael before he could speak.  "Devon and I sit comfortably either in the semi, or in the mansion - you sleep in a car for the most part.  You spend a great deal of time in the middle of some sort of battle.  Some of those being metaphorical, many of them being physical.  That you would want to share a bed with someone...."

     "It's not what you think, Bonnie. I don't know why you and Devon - and even Kitt to some degree, think I sleep around.  I'm not that reckless with my life, nor do I give myself that freely. Yes I date a great many women - only because none of them ever stick around for long periods of time.   I've learned many a hard lesson in that area of life. Yes, I kiss many of them, yes I cuddle with some - but I sleep with very few."  He took a deep breath, wanting very much to change the topic.  "Next time you go to see your 'friends', take Kitt. Let them see not only a miracle of modern technology, but the most gentle, caring - the most human personality they could encounter."

     "Michael.... I... I'm flattered." Both humans smiled at Kitt's reaction.

     "I think he justified my point." Michael chuckled.

     "I think I may drag the both of you - if you two wouldn't mind showing off for my benefit."

     Michael looked at her oddly. "Kitt I can understand, but why me?"

     An elfish twinkle entered her eye, "oh, you'll understand soon enough.  I'm supposed to see them again in a few days.  Everyone's in town for a lecture in neural net technology."

     "We're all yours," Michael stood gracefully - Bonnie had to tip her head way back to follow his movements.  "But in the mean time, Devon asked me to run an errand for him.  We'll be back later tonight - we can discuss details of our night out then." He dropped into the car as the engine turned over and the rear ramp dropped slowly.

     Bonnie reached for her now lukewarm mug as the two backed out. "I know you're all mine," she grinned to herself.   
 

fin   
August 24, 2004   
    
    
  


 

  
  


  


 


End file.
